


By the Stars

by The_Twili_Moonshadow



Series: By the Stars [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn Romance, help me, please let them reunite, pretty elves, ruthari, ruthari makes me want to invest in a weeping room, there's also a bit of rayla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twili_Moonshadow/pseuds/The_Twili_Moonshadow
Summary: Ethari has captured Runaan's heart, and Runaan has done the same . This book has it all. Their adventures, their angst, their fights, but most importantly, their love.REQUESTS ARE OPEN
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: By the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741645
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. New Beginnings of the New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan's almost never thought about love, and has never even dreamt of having a crush, but when an elf from the neighbouring forest moves to the Silvergrove, will his feelings change?

THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. SNAP. THUNK.

The satisfying sound of Runaan's metal-tipped arrows hitting the target was like music to him. Even though the Silvergrove was magically encased in a barrier that made it look like it was constantly nighttime, there was a friendly cold breeze dancing around the village. Maybe the sign of a cloudy day?

As he was about to draw another arrow from his quiver, the familiar voices of Tiadrin and Lain drifted to his ear. It sounded like they were bickering. . . What about, he couldn't tell.

A few seconds later, they were jogging into the practice arena, clearly excited.

"Runaan!" Tiadrin exclaimed. "A new elf from Evergrove was welcomed to the village just three days ago!" Next to her, Lain grinned nodding.

"He's been training to be a craftsman, and old Faren is offering apprenticeships!" 

Runaan didn't see all the commotion. "And?" He asked, clearly not as thrilled as his friends were expecting. Tiadrin sighed, smacking her forehead. 

Lain grinned. "And he's very cute!" 

Runaan put down his bow, "That's why. . . Oh, never mind." For the longest time, Tiadrin and Lain had been trying to find him someone what they called, 'special'. Though Runaan was too absorbed in his training to ever think about it. He honestly wished they would just leave it. Most elves his age were running around, playing games. But he was training to be an assassin. He had been committed ever since age eight, or maybe even younger. Love in his eyes was a distraction.

After two more hours of gruelling training, Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain took a break to get lunch. Throughout the entire meal, Runaan's friends kept asking questions about his weapons. 

"Are any of them broken?" Lain asked, only to be elbowed in the arm by Tiadrin. "What he's talking about, are they growing weak? Maybe wearing down?" 

Runaan pinched the bridge of his nose. Do they think I'm that dumb? Swirling his moonberry juice, he shrugged. "Everything besides my training swords are in good shape."

That was enough information. Tiadrin stood up abruptly, and grabbed his arm, hoisting him from the lounge. Lain followed suit, quickly stuffing the last piece of bread in his mouth. 

"What are you doing?" Runaan asked, yanking his arm out of Tiadrin's death grip. 

"To introduce you to Ethari, of course!" She said incredulously. "Now get your swords!"

"That's a bit of trouble, just to meet someone." He said as they walked to his house.

"But this is no ordinary 'someone', Runaan!" Lain said, swallowing the chunk of food. 

Runaan groaned silently, knowing they wouldn't stop pestering him about this until he actually did it.

Upon arriving at his house, they found Loteva in a cross-legged pose, hitting a tackily painted target outside. "Hey!" She grinned, standing up. "You look like you're in a hurry." 

Lain nodded. "You've met Ethari, right?" 

Loteva twirled her short braid. "Of course! He's a real sweetheart. People like him are the reason why all the Moonshadows in Silvergrove aren't all assassins." Loteva had a distaste for assassins even though she was training to be one, ever since Osonia, the assassin leaders, had told them the had no sense of direction. 

"We're convinced Runaan is the only Moonshadow elf not to have met him." Tiadrin said. 

Loteva gasped exaggeratedly. "Really? Well, my friend," She hooked her arm up with Runaan's, who was still being dragged to his door. "You need to come with us!" Loteva had known about Tiadrin and Lain's scheme to get him together with a nice girl or boy; and had even participated in one of their plans. 

After getting his weapons, Runaan shook his head. His friends were going all out on this, weren't they. 

Then the four of them trooped to Faren's like a little army. 

The blacksmith was built inside a large tree, and it was a little bit of a climb to get there. The silver stairs chinked beneath their padding footsteps, and when they opened the doors, it was as light and sturdy as Featherbark. 

The wonderful sound of, tink, tink, tink, echoed against the swirly patterned walls, which held up weapon racks. Across the room was a worktable covered with hammers, pieces of iron, and prototype papers. 

Faren leaned across the worktable, studying an unfinished project. At the sound of their footsteps, he turned around to see Runaan carrying three swords of his own making. 

"Ah, Runaan!" The blacksmith said heartily. "How are ye, my boy? I see tha' ye have some weapons ye need to ge' looked a'?" 

Tiadrin, Lain, and Loteva stepped out behind Runaan, grinning to hide the sly looks on their faces. 

"Actually," Lain said, "Runaan hasn't seen Ethari yet! Maybe working on Runaan's weapons will be good experience?" 

Faren nodded. "I suppose yer' righ'. You'll be pleasantly surprised! 'Thari has been one of the most experienced apprentice I've ever met. Even on his first day, he made quite an impression."

Not even a second later, an elf walked out from a back door, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Immediately, Runaan was unable to speak. 

The elf was of ethereal beauty; his brown eyes contrasting perfectly with his deep purple skin, feathered white hair framing his chiseled face. Even his lavender markings were immaculate. 

A soundless exhale escaped from Runaan's mouth, who was turning a deep pink. 

"Oh! Welcome to the blacksmith!" The elf said. "My name is Ethari. Is there something you need assistance with?" Briefly, he looked up at Faren, who gave a warm, encouraging smile. 

Loteva nodded. "Yes, there is. My friend here, Runaan, needs his training swords looked at. Without them, he's not him!" The last part was more dramatic than she thought necessary, but she liked to have some fun.

"Runaan, hmm?" Ethari repeated, making sure he got the customers name right.

Runaan responded with a muffled mumble, "Mm-hmf."

Tiadrin shot him a side eye, intimidating enough to scare a banther. Lain let out a barely audible groan.

"That's a nice name," Ethari mused aloud, then holding out one of his hands. "May I inspect your blades?"

Runaan stared at his hand for half a second too long before fumbling with the load in his arms to give Ethari. 

"H-here you go." He mumbled.

Ethari smiled--gods, his smile. It was as cheerful as a Melo-daisy, and as bright as a thousand fireflies. Their fingertips brushed lightly against each other during the transaction, leaving behind the feel of burning ice. Runaan felt as if he would be set on fire when his cheeks became nearly red.

Ethari studied the weaponry as thoroughly as he could, brushing his hand against the cool metal. He delicately set it down, and turned around, having found the answer to their dilemma. "You've most likely been training so much, that they've become weak." He explained. "I can repair them, if you'd like." 

Runaan just nodded. When he fished the payment it out of his satchel, Ethari shook his head "It's the first time I've seen you. Besides, that's a bit much for my work." 

Runaan didn't know how to react. Was he supposed to feel grateful, or ashamed? He went with a thanks instead. "Er, thank you, Ethari. You are very kind."

Loteva gave herself a mental temple message. Why did Runaan have to be so formal and stiff all the time?

"They'll most likely be done in two days, is that alright?" The young craftsman probed.

The assassin in training nodded, "That's fine. Good day."

Ethari flashed a perfect smile, and waved goodbye; already hunched over the sparring blades.

Tiadrin and Lain began bombarding Runaan with questions as soon as the door closed behind them. 

"What was that?!"

"You were so stiff!"

"Loosen a little!"

Runaan slumped against a pillar, hoping cool breeze would calm his blushing face.

"That was nothing." He muttered.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh." Was Tiadrin's response. "You like him, don't ya?"

Runaan didn't say anything, and instead stormed down the stairs in a wordless farewell.

Lain sighed. "He's hopeless."

Loteva licked her lips, and shrugged. "At least he made his mark. Besides, next week is the New Moon. Maybe he'll start anew."


	2. Happy Birthday, Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Runaan's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW, I am so sorry this came out now instead of Sunday. To be honest, it was nowhere near ready on the weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was a bright May morning when Runaan woke to feel the bed shaking. It was Rayla, who was excitedly jumping on the bed, narrowly missing his legs through the sheets.

"Rayla?" Runaan said sleepily as he sat up, shielding his eyes from the light spilling out of the window. "It's early, what are you doing up?" 

Rayla stopped hopping, "You're awake! Have you forgotten? It's your birthday!" She said it with such excitement, it sounded like she would burst with energy at any minute. "You didn't forget. . . did you?"

Runaan had to admit; he hadn't thought about his birthday. He didn't like to make a big deal out of it, and thought that reading a book by a shady tree was more than adequate. 

"No, I didn't forget, little moon." He said with a soft smile. 

Rayla grinned happily. "Good. I have a full day planned for you! Now come on! Ethari's waiting for you downstairs!" With a soft thump, she hopped off the bed and ran out the opened door from which wafted the smell of moonberry pancakes. 

Runaan longed for at least three more minutes of rest, but he didn't want to keep his husband waiting. Or Rayla, for that matter. 

With a feline like stretch, he slid out of bed, and took out the hair tie that fastened his long fishtail braid.

As he glided down the silvery stairs, Runaan spotted Ethari chasing Rayla around with her favourite purple brush. "Rayla!" He laughed, taking a pause from his pursuit. "Just let me brush it!" Rayla giggled, "Never!"

When Ethari had bended over in another fit of laughter, Runaan snuck behind him, wrapping his husband in a gentle embrace. Ethari turned his head in surprise. 

"Oh! Good morning, my shadow," he beamed. "You've finally woken up, hm? I've gotten breakfast all prepared for you at the table." Runaan buried his face in Ethari's shoulder, "Haven't you forgotten something?" When his husband looked at him in momentary confusion, Runaan kissed his cheek as the answer. Ethari kissed him back, then teasingly pushed him towards the dining table. "Go eat up. Rayla has a whole day of activities set up for you! You need to get your strength up."

Ethari's cooking was unmatched. His recipe for moonberry pancakes was impossibly light and fluffy, but also perfectly chewy. 

As soon as they had finished their meal, Rayla took her foster fathers' hands, and ushered them to follow her out the door. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said eagerly. Runaan and Ethari looked at each other fondly, and accompanied her. 

"Before we go to the for--, I mean nowhere, nowhere! Can we say hi to Melgeth?" Rayla said hopefully. Melgeth was an expecting Moonstrider, and happened to be Rayla's favourite creature in all of the Silvergrove. 

"Of course." Ethari said affectionately. "Just don't get too far ahead!" Runaan added. The young elf nodded, and skipped down the moonstone pavement, heading towards the stables. 

"I haven't been able to spend time with my favourite assassin in such a long time." Ethari sighed contently, taking Runaan's hand and brushing it with his thumb. "I remember all those years ago, on the first birthday that we all celebrated together. It was your birthday. I made you a mouse! And that was just the beginning of my joking schemes. The next day, I filled your closet with tiny wind-up mice with the help of Tiadrin and Lain! We got a good laugh out of it. Now that I think of it, where did you put them?" He studied Runaan's face with a smoldering intensity. His expression didn't last long, though. Ethari burst into another fit of giggles. "Only you can make an expression like that, and still keep a straight face." He rested his head on Runaan's shoulder as they looked over to the stable. A few moments passed when Runaan finally answered, "I wish I could spend more time with you, my tinker, but you have me all of today. And of those gifts, I might've put them in storage when I moved to your place."

Just as Ethari scoffed in mock surprise, Rayla came bounding out of the stables. "Guess what!" She exclaimed. "Melgeth's pups will be born any day now!" Her dads' too, were excited, for they were also fond of the moonstrider. 

Rayla had blindfolded Runaan to make sure he didn't know where they were going, but he had a suspicion that they were going to the forests where they always went on his birthday. It took the three elves about thirty minutes to get to the middle of the adoraburr grove, where Rayla uncovered Runaan's blindfold. "You can look now! Are you surprised?" The older elf smiled, "I am, thank you, small shadow."

It was such a beautiful place; the sunlight which filtered in through the overgrown roots and branches was incredibly bright at the time of day, and the chirping of the adoraburrs sounded strangely relaxing. The countless memories that had been made in the meadow had all been good, no matter how far-fetched that sounded. 

After a couple minutes of making grass angels, the small elfling propped up her head. "Do you have the picnic basket?" She asked Ethari, who held up a woven basket in his right hand. "Right here!" Was his reply.

They stayed at the grove for hours, and hours, merely relaxing and telling stories or poems. Unlike human cultures who mainly retold fables about wars, kings, and the seasons, the elves of Silvergrove wrote mostly about love and the illusions of life. It may seem like a dark subject, but Ethari always made them sound beautifully real and adventurous. 

Rayla proudly recited a song made for the Moon Seers on a high rock, and before long, it was dark. 

Runaan had fallen asleep on Ethari's chest, who was lying against a tall tree. It lifted up to the sky, as if his very existence ordered the light to shine on his papery leaves. "Ru," Ethari whispered quietly, ever so lightly shaking the slumbering assassin. Runaan awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Almost immediately, he noticed something was wrong.

Rayla was missing.

He ran to the spot where he had seen her last, but only finding adoraburrs. But in the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of Rayla's horns. In a swift movement, he picked her up. She was sleeping, clutching three of the loveable, stackable creatures. 

"We should go back home," He said quietly, making sure not to wake up the elf on his shoulder. Ethari nodded, and the three Moonshadows silently left the grove.

When they put Rayla to bed, the night shone with so many stars, it could've lit up the entire Silvergrove. 

Runaan had taken out a bottle of moonberry moscato, which he and Ethari always brought out on his birthday. 

As they finished their drinks, Ethari began to sub-consciously tap the table with his fingers; it turning out to be a rhythm Runaan knew very well. "That's the song they played during our first dance." He said softly, remembering every moment of that day as if it were yesterday.

Ethari chuckled, "You were so uptight at first, I thought you didn't like me. But when the dance ended, you came up to me, saying, 'I love you'. That was one of the most amazing days of my life, and still is to this day."

Runaan stood up abruptly and held out his hand. "Dance with me again?" He asked. Ethari took it, smiling, "Of course." Then the two of them danced like there was no tomorrow, weaving around each other like twisting willows. Their graceful movements flowed together like a calm river, limbs in constant motion to paint a picture no one could ever fully describe. They were the swirling mist after the rain, twirling, reaching, curling. 

When they ended the dance, Runaan said, "I love you, Ethari, more than is comprehensible. I feel incomplete without you by my side. You taught me how to live, and how to love with trust. You healed me, and helped me rise. Even in my darkest days, you led me to the light. It made me find out who I really am. My cold heart melted in the presence of your glowing inferno, and I would die a thousand times for you without hesitance." 

Both of them now had tears in their eyes. Ethari caressed Runaan's cheek, smiling so bright, that the very sun envied him. "I love you too, Runaan. So very, very much." Then he kissed him tenderly, and the two enjoyed the moment for a long while. 

It was only broken when the craftsman realised he was leaving something behind. "

Oh! I nearly forgot. I made this for your birthday." He said. From the chair next to him, he held up a polished wood box. His husband gingerly took it, as if it were made of pure glass. When he opened it, a small replica of his heartbloom laid neatly in the box. However, this model behaved like an actual flower. The petals would move if jostled, and were quite delicate. 

"This is beautiful," Runaan breathed. "How long have you been crafting this?"

Ethari shrugged his shoulders mysteriously. "I'd been planning this since I made your actual heartbloom, but started crafting it a little while ag--" He was cut off by another of Runaan's sweet kisses, which he gladly melted into. They were truly happy, and nothing would change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan had been freed from the wretched coin prison, but it came with a price. He was trapped in a deep sleep. His soul was like a frantic bird in a cage, struggling to be free, but his body betrayed him. 

It was almost Runaan's birthday, but it was estimated he wouldn't be awake to celebrate it. For the time, he was staying at the Storm Spire's healing ward. 

Ethari often visited, and since it was his husband's birthday, he was staying for a while. 

This time, he brought a silver dragon; its flaming ruby eyes aglow. 

He sat on his knees by Runaan's sleeping figure. So still. So gaunt. So pale.

"Runaan," He said, tears racing down his cheeks. These were tears of agony, and pain. Not of happiness. Not this time. "It's your birthday. The adoraburr grove is chirping. The trees are dancing in the wind. Everything's ready. Come back.

Please, come back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh......... The ending was..... self explanatory.


	3. To Give and Not to Count the Costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This came out a bit late, but I was kinda busy. Because I'm taking requests, I'll share what I am able to write, and what I'm not.
> 
> I can and can't write:   
> Pretty much anyting, especially fluff, adventure, and angst. I won't write about anything inappropriate, or write with name inputs. 
> 
> Just post in the comments what you would want written! I'll try to get them done as fast as I can. However, I will be focusing a lot on Ruthari week, so it might be a bit slow.   
> Happy reading!

"Runaan! I've told you time and time again, Rayla cannot go on this mission!" Ethari's voice was pleading, not angry like it had been several minutes before. Runaan shook his head, hands balled into tight fists. "You doubt her, Ethari. She's stronger than you know!"

"You don’t understand. Her heart isn't hard enough to do what it takes." The tinker replied, sitting down on the stool by his crafting table. The assassin's voice dropped to a dangerously quiet tone, "Are you calling our daughter, _weak_? Rayla has been one of the most dedicated students I've ever taught. She may very well be the best assassin the Silvergrove has ever seen, and she _will_ do the job! But what would you know about strength. . ." The last comment was like a jab in the heart to Ethari. But he had to pick himself up, yet again.

"No," he buried his face into his hands. The craftsman's usually soft eyes were hard, like the metal he forged. "It isn't me, Ru. It's you. Your heart hides away from any comfort. I don’t know if you think pushing away your loved ones will make you stronger, but it doesn't. It like you're a ghost of the past, wearing a mask to look real. I know that you only want for her to succeed, but there has to be another way." 

Both of their airways felt constricted, and both for the same way; grief. It came crashing down like cold waves on a winter morning, freezing and miserable. If they lingered too long, the tide would take them.

Ethari was the first to apologize, "R-Runaan, I'm so sorry... I'm not sure what came over me that moment..." He stared at his shaking hands not one of a steady blacksmith's, but the pair of a vulnerable elf's, longing to be held just once more.

It took his husband several minutes to respond. And when he did, it wasn't a sorry note. "I am going to rest. Good-night, Ethari." Without any sound, he coolly stalked away, leaving Ethari alone.

* * *

When the crafter finally came to their bedroom, he saw Runaan sitting on the edge of the bed, his back faced to Ethari. 

The smith sighed, the last of his negative energy dispersing away. "Remember your first mission?" He said at last, slowly approaching his husband. "I was so scared. But you were confident everything would be alright, and I believed you. In the end, you were right." By now, he was standing right next to Runaan.

Ethari placed a hand on his shoulder. Runaan was holding a painting of him and Ethari when they were younger. Both of them had shorter hair, and wider smiles. In fact, they weren't even married yet. 

Runaan looked up, "Do you still believe me?" Ethari smiled sadly,"Of course."

His husband stood up, and looked him in the eye. This time, they weren't hollow and devoid of emotions. They were vibrant, and full of life. Like a river that suffered a drought, but was refilled and more beautiful than before. Their glances battled together, before dropping their swords, and patching up the wounds.

Runaan kissed Ethari; a passionate embrace of their lips, lighting one another on cold fire. They threw their arms around each other, pressing even closer. 

When they drew apart, it was like time had stopped. They pressed their foreheads together, and sighed for the last time that night. But this was a happy sigh. The sigh of two torn people who had been stitched back. 

It was entirely dark in the bedroom save the two lanterns on each side of the rounded canopy bed. 

Runaan's hair was spread out on the pillow, letting Ethari brush his braid out. 

"I wish we had talked to each other more." The assassin said."I wish the rift between us hadn't stretched further." Ethari brushed the last braided strand free, "I told you, I still believe you. No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side." 

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"What did I do to deserve _you_? However, I would still like my apology." 

Runaan laughed. Laughed, and kissed Ethari again as the apology.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set as a sequel to New Beginnings of the New Moon. Runaan has definite feelings for Ethari, but is he able to express them?

It had been about two weeks since Tiadrin, Lain, Runaan, and Loteva had met Ethari. Or alternatively, the day Runaan had taken a liking to the new elf. 

Lain sighed, pressing his back against the walls of the training arena in exhaustion. He had been training relentlessly for the past three hours, and needed a breather. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Lain had looked down at his sword, which had a tiny fissure near the tip. He groaned. This was something he couldn't fix.

"Runaan?" He asked, looking to the slumped figure next to him. "My blade needs repairing." Runaan shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for a matchmaking session." Lain weighed his weapon in one hand. "No, it's not that. My blade actually needs to be worked on. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ethari isn't working today." 

Runaan turned a bright shade of red, and it wasn't from the heat. "That's not why--That wasn't the reason-- Oh, never mind. Let's just go now instead of later." Lain paid no attention to his friend's flustered state. It was quite obvious Runaan had a crush, now, wasn't it? The two sauntered off to the blacksmith, slinging sweaty towels over their shoulders. 

Tiadrin joined them on the way, saying she needed to go to the marketplace. "It's on the way," She said, pulling a crumpled list of items from her pocket. "So. . . You're going to see Ethari, eh?" She added slyly. Runaan sighed. "No, I'm not. Lain needs his sword repaired." Not feeling like answering any more questions, he quickened his pace. Tiadrin turned to Lain as if asking for an explanation, but he only shrugged and shook his head. 

The marketplace was huge. Dozens and dozens of colourful stalls were clustered by the square, with many Moonshadow elves clamouring to buy the best wares. Tiadrin immediately made her way to the bakery stand, tapping her bottom lip with her finger as she surveyed the selection like they were well-seasoned troops. Eventually, she picked up a fresh, twisty designed bread. 

Runaan and Lain followed closely behind Tiadrin as she went to the flower stall and the potions kiosk. The last stop was at the jewellery booth, run by Isha, and her wife, Sumati. 

"Hello, dears," Sumati said with a welcoming smile, her white hair put up in a ponytail braid. "How may I help you on this wonderful afternoon?" Tiadrin looked down at the counter covered with necklaces and bracelets and earrings. The two engaged in a long conversation, the boys standing off to the side without any interest. Isha peeped her head from out of the back tent, and lit up. "Oh! Welcome back." She exclaimed, her skirt swishing around like a flowing river as she walked over to Sumati. "Have you come to pick up your order?" 

Runaan was confused. Neither he nor Lain had ever purchased jewellery before. It didn't make sense until Lain elbowed him in the side. "Erm, don't look now, but Ethari is coming this way." Runaan froze, and couldn't help but glance to the side.

The apprentice craftsman waved to Isha, "Yes, thank you! It looks like I came just before the crowd arrived." The already crowded market square had even more elves pouring in. 

Lain gestured a 'hello' to Ethari, who returned the action. 

"Ethari!" Lain said, "What a coincidence! I'm on my way to the blacksmith's to get my sword repaired. How are you?" 

Ethari shrugged. "I'm doing well. Not much has happened since the New Moon. Hello, Runaan, Tiadrin." 

Runaan blushed furiously as Ethari passed by him with a quaint smile. "I hope your blades are to your liking," Runaan quietly cleared his throat and looked down. "They are structurally sound, thank you." 

Lain wheeled around and slapped his face. Ethari didn't seem to notice Runaan's frantic wringing of his hands. "Fantastic! I still appreciate you coming in that day. Even though your weapons were only dull, it gave me an excuse to gain extra experience. Thank you." Runaan was left speechless, simply staring at the beautiful elf before his eyes. 

_What would he think if I kissed him? Ugh, don't daydream like that, Runaan._ Runaan could only think about Ethari's name. _Ethari, Ethari, Ethari, Ethari._ The thoughts filled his mind like a swarm of bees, leaving no space to think about anything else. Suddenly, he had the overwhelming feeling to ask the craftsman something, which he considered quite daring of him. 

"Will you go out me?" He burst out, half the words in the sentence spoken too quickly to even be made out. Ethari blinked, surprised by the assassin-in-training's words. "Pardon?" He queried, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to decipher what had he had just been asked. Runaan rubbed the back of his neck, panicking as he wondered how he had gotten that sudden boost of courage. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and my friends," He spoke, slowing down. "I-If you aren't busy, that is." 

Ethari was slightly startled, but in a good way. "You want to go out sometime soon? I'd love that! If I'm not occupied today, we could go," 

Tiadrin whirled around on her heel, finding that it was about time she said something. "That sounds great. How about. . . at six?" Runaan nodded in agreement, relieved that his friend had decided to interrupt his awkwardness. Ethari grinned. "I look forward to it. Until then, see you soon!" 

Runaan watched Ethari until he could no longer see him, took a deep breath, and exhaled in relief. It felt good to get that off his chest. He had accepted Runaan's request. _He accepted my request._

Lain patted his friend on the back. "I'm proud of you." He said after a long moment. Tiadrin crossed her arms. "Maybe there is still hope for you left." She said teasingly. But Runaan barely heard. All he could hear, was his own heart beating as it did a series of pirouettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late. I've been a little down lately and I didn't have too much motivation to publish this. I do hope you like it! Stay well!


	5. Dinner Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla are coming over for dinner. Ethari, as usual, welcomes them with open arms, but how does Runaan feel about letting a human stay for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a lot later than I wanted. My computer deleted the entire work, and I had to start all over :( I probably won't write a chapter each week starting now to mid July since I'm participating in Ruthari week and writing an Aaravos backstory, but I will try! Requested by StarChild1

Ethari grinned as he sifted through the moon hawk mail. An simple yet ornate letter bearing the stamp of Katolis stood out from all the others. _Rayla_. She had been sending messages every week about life at the castle. 

Just as he began to read the first paragraph, Runaan came down the stairs, their moon hawk perched on his arm with a handful of seeds in his other hand. "News from Rayla, I presume?" He asked. Ethari nodded. "She'll be here by supper. And, she's bringing Callum!"

Runaan felt his arms drop to his sides; the moon hawk pecked at the seeds on the floor.

"She's bringing the _human?_ he practically spat. Ethari rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Ru. That's what I just said." Runaan sat down next to Ethari trying to grasp proper words. His husband adjusted his hair cuffs for him and sighed. 

"Rayla really loves him. And he did save your life, remember? All I'm asking is for you not to beat down on him so hard."

"I know. . ."

"Just try, okay?"

* * *

Rayla and Callum walked up the stairs to the treehouse, laughing and reminiscing about the first time they had come here together. Callum had been wearing that ridiculous disguise, but he had saved Rayla from her embarrassment by not using it. 

Rayla took a deep breath, and opened the door. Her dads had been waiting for her, and smiled when her face appeared. 

"Runaan! Ethari!" She exclaimed as they gave her a warm, then awkward hug. "It's so good to see you! I hope I haven't been bothering you with too many messages." Ethari chuckled. "Well, it would be wrong if our daughter, Dame Rayla, didn't contact us!" Rayla blushed at the title. "Oh, please. Don't call me that at home. I haven't adjusted to it even at the castle, and don't think I will for a very long time." 

Ethari gave her another hug, and saw Callum. "Ah! Callum! Trees to meet you!" The mage rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave an awkward wave. "Trees to meet you!"

Both Runaan and Rayla groaned. While the saying, "Trees to meet you" was their partners inside joke, they thought it less amusing. 

As Ethari led Callum and Rayla to the dining table, Runaan coolly regarded his daughter's boyfriend. He still thought it unfathomable this. . . scrawny human sorcerer was Rayla's _lover?_ Yes, he did know Callum saved him, Tiadrin, and Lain, and for that he did have some respect. But this situation. . . It made him wonder what he had done for the Gods to let him see this day.

* * *

Runaan _really_ did not appreciate the couple's flirting. They looked at each other for a moment too long, or they wiped food off each other's mouths, or they became too touchy. Ethari, however, wasn't bothered even a little bit. 

"So, Rayla." He said. "I've heard that you've ventured on daring journeys since the last time we've seen you. Care to discuss?" Rayla stopped joking around with Callum, and began to speak about her latest adventures.

They talked for a while, until things became quiet again. For Runaan, this was a blessing. But of course, this wouldn't last forever, and he snapped. 

For several minutes, only the sound of their utensils clinking against their plates was heard. Until Rayla started trying to stifle a growing giggle. She had taken a piece of Callum's bread, even though she already had some on her plate.

"What was that?" Callum asked, mocking a serious tone. Rayla chewed the piece of bread, a smile upon her face. "Oh, well. Your food seemed so cute. Just like you." She tapped his nose with her pointer finger. They burst out laughing, but Runaan had enough. 

He stood up abruptly, whisking his plate off the table, and headed to the kitchen in the next room. 

Ethari stood up as well. "One moment, please." He said hurriedly, and walked to the next room. The couple barely heard him. "Mhm," Rayla murmured, looking lovingly into Callum's big green eyes. 

Runaan slammed his plate in the sink, a vein pulsating above his brow. "Runaan?" He heard his husband's voice call. "Are you okay?" 

"It's just. . . strange seeing our daughter with a human partner." He sighed. Ethari put his hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's not easy, but you get used to it." He had been left alone for two years, and in that time, gotten to know Callum better. "Besides, he might be the most charming man I've ever met." 

Runaan turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I was." Ethari laughed, putting his hand up to brush his husband's cheek before pulling him into a light kiss. 

"And here you are, complaining that those two over there are being sappy." He murmured. "I suppose we should get back to them shouldn't we?" Runaan looked at Ethari's features before his eyes landed on his lips. "But do we have to?" He asked quietly, and kissed his husband. Ethari laughed as they broke the kiss, like a thousand tinkling bells. 

Perhaps the rest of the night would be smooth sailing. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The drama on Twitter is insane right now. I don't really want to say anything, but I kinda want to share my opinion. Don't get angry at me for this. This is my opinion, and I'm not saying you have to go along with it. The community used to be calm and peaceful, there was nothing bad about it. But now it's kinda messed up. What really makes me angry, is that "fans" are beating up Erik. He doesn't have to apologise about being Aaron's friend, and he doesn't have to apologise on Aaron's behalf. Aaron is the one that needed to apologise. However, some of the people that want him to step down are being downright unreasonable. I'm not saying all of them. Just some of them. Yes, he had to say sorry. But he can say sorry, and things can get better. There is still so much good in this fandom, and I really hope this fire will be put out. Again, don't get angry at me. This is my opinion.


	6. Always Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song by Cults. Definitely try listening to it! This chapter is also a shortie but a goodie :)

Ethari picked up his magnifying glass and studied one of the two moon opals he had found the other day. They are extremely rare and powerful, often used in spells or as jewelry. So you can imagine his surprise when finding them. 

He turned it over in his fingers, amazed at how little imperfections it boasted. 

He looked over it for the next minute or two when the sound of a knock and the familiar creak of the main door opening announced the arrival of a special someone. 

Ethari looked back, catching a glimpse of the flowing river that is Runaan's hair swishing about as his husband closed the door. "Hard day at work?" He asked, judging by the assassin's tired expression. Runaan nodded, kissing his husband's cheek and slumping over on their couch. 

"Ram is still getting used to using both his knives and bow. And then Skor and Andromeda keep fighting with each other." He massaged the bridge of his nose, careful not to smudge his tattoos. 

Ethari chuckled softly, joining Runaan on the couch. The assassin exhaled contentedly as he rested his head on the craftsman's shoulder, closing his eyes in exhaustion. But he opened them again when he remembered what news he had brought.

"My team and I..." He began hesitantly, trying to ease into the conversation. "The Council gave us a new mission." 

Ethari's eyes flickered for a moment, and he sighed internally. Runaan had just returned from his last job not even a week ago. And he was already leaving. "Oh." He managed, trying to keep the bitter, selfish disappointment from reaching his tongue. "Erm... When are you leaving?" 

His husband tapped his wrist. "Mm, Next week." Was his answer. "I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon yet again, but my next break is coming up after this. Perhaps I could make it up to you then?" 

Ethari smiled and nodded, but a strangling feeling pressed against his throat. There was always the looming danger of each mission being Runaan's next. 

They retreated to bed a little later, but Ethari couldn't sleep. He got out of bed, tip-toed down the stairs, and headed to his crafting room. The moon opals still laid on the desk, gleaming even in the dark of night. And that's when he got to work. 

These opals that he possessed weren't nearly powerful enough to be used as a communication spell, but it seemed eligible enough for one fairly impressive incantation. 

He took pieces of silver and metal; tools ranging from chisels to a knife; and of course, the opals. 

For hours he worked on the idea, first thinking of crafting it into one of Runaan's weapons, then finally deciding to turn it into a pendant. Cutting the stones took long enough, but the metalwork? That would be a strain on the neck right there. But this was important. 

He sketched out dozens of designs, going over each multiple times. After picking one with four symmetrical crescent moons, that was when the real thing started. He reworked the metal, molding it into one delicate shape. 

Early next morning, he cut the metal and the moon opals. And from the afternoon to early evening, he formed it. From then, he joined the metal work and the stones. 

He was finished, and had been successful. The end result was a masterpiece. Ethari had made two, one for him and one for Runaan. He'd present them on the day the assassins had to leave. 

* * *

In the blink of an eye, the week was over, and the day had arrived. 

Runaan stood in the doorway of their home, taking in a deep breath. Ethari cleared his throat from behind him, making him look over. 

"Ru, I have to give you something." He said, holding the box that contained the pendant with one hand behind his back. Runaan took his free hand in his, smiling warmly, "Of course. What is it?"

Ethari wished he could see that smile every minute of every day, and that he could stay with him forever, with no troubles to worry about. But he was married to an assassin, it couldn't always be like that. 

"I made you something that might help you on your missions." He said, revealing the box. He handed it to Runaan, who carefully opened the box as if the tiny thing were holding a Shadowpaw pup. 

The craftsman couldn't help but grin proudly when he saw his husband's expression. 

"This is beautiful, Ethari!" He said, taking it out and putting it over his head to wear it.

The craftsman pulled his pendant from the folds of his scarf to show that they were matching. 

"That necklace will help you if you ever find yourself in need." He explained."And for you to remember me by, even if you aren't gone for too long. I want you to know, that my love will be with you even when the Moon is not."

Runaan's expression turned understanding; he knew that his job was dangerous, and that his husband worried more than should be healthy over him. 

"Oh, my heart." He whispered, raising his hand up to Ethari's jaw. "I promise I will return to you. I promise this." Then he kissed him tenderly, not planning on letting go anytime soon. 

In the end, he did have to say goodbye. But as he and his team began their journey, his husband's words echoed in his mind. 

_My love will be with you even when the Moon is not._

And that him all the more determined to finish this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm going back to work and school next week. Not so fun. Algebra will slaughter me. Anyway! Would you guys be interested in a Ruthari Zelda AU? Either based in the game Twilight Princess or Breath of the Wild. They're my favorite games of all time :D If you don't know about either, definitely go watch the game play of both! It'll be many hours well spent.


	7. Happy Birthday, Ethari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Rolls out of coffin to retrieve a conductor's cap.) All aboard the pain train y'all. I swear I'm not dead (yet)! My head is just very empty right now. Also school just started back up again.

It was finally the time of year when everything was just right. The the weather would now host a gentle gale after those long, hot summer nights, and once again the soft whispering of children's gossip would ring loud. However, there was something else. A special occasion, one may say, of a certain Moonshadow elf. For in the quiet corners of the Silvergrove, would this event take place. 

Ethari never quite enjoyed exorbitant, boastful parties, or anything flamboyant for that matter. It was just so far off from his personality; quiet, grounded, simple. But sweet. He liked to celebrate his birthday like a normal day. Usually, he liked to spend it with Runaan and Rayla and Tiadrin and Lain. But now that they were gone. . . He wasn't sure what to do. Stay locked in the workshop forever? Another full day of it and he'd look as dull as his latest customer's knife. So he stood up from his worktable, walked to the door, and opened it. 

As per usual, the rays of sun were faltering to break through the Silvergrove's barrier and thick foliage. Sometimes, he wished it wasn't always drowned out. It reminded him of the warm weather of the Adoraburr clearing, not like he even went there anymore. 

"Happy birthday, Ethari! Long time no see." That was the fourth time someone had greeted him this morning. This time it was the local merchant. It must've been an old friend, but their voice wasn't all that familiar. He smiled back; it was weak, and felt horribly fake. They grinned, but the way their eyebrows were bunched together showed they were offering sympathy. Ethari was so tired of that.

The merchant said goodbye soon after, and Ethari continued on his walk. 

Nearing the entrance of the village, he looked to one of the large boulders. Runaan and Lain used to hang out on that rock, catching up on their day, or even telling each other something personal. 

On this very day, many years ago, he had passed this same spot, waving a friendly but wordless hello to them. Lain waved back, but next to him, Runaan had remained frozen, blushing so much that his cheeks were the colour of moonberry juice. After a long second, he had slowly lifted his right hand. It was really cute, Ethari remarked to himself. 

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, Lain? Ethari's birthday is today, and I don't know what to give him, or how." He leaned back on the slippery surface of the rock, frowning up at the sky. Lain patted his shoulder, and teased, "I didn't know assassins could get so worked up about their crushes." Runaan raised an eyebrow at his direction and corrected him, "I'm not an assassin yet, Lain." 

His friend shrugged, and cracked his knuckles. "Okay, okay. Let me be serious here. Go ask him what he likes." Runaan lifted his other eyebrow, clearly not liking that idea. Before he could open his mouth, Lain put up a finger to his lips. "I see those gears turning in yer' brain. And no, I'm not asking him. You'll see, Runaan. It isn't a hard feat! I asked Tia-- ahem, _Tiadrin,_ what she took pleasure in. The only thing negative I got was a suspicious look." 

"But Lain, I'm not you. What if I make a fool out of myself? How ridiculous that would be." 

Lain was silent for a minute. "My friend, I thought I taught you better than to think that. Also, don't look now, but Ethari's comin'." 

The assassin-to-be turned around, and sure enough, there was Ethari. The complexion of his cheeks flew into a frenzy as the craftsman waved hello to them; even that little action was cute. They finally settled on a deep red shade. Not conspicuous at all. 

He wished he could tell him how much he liked him, but alas, he did not have such confidence. Yet. 

Lain gestured an eager shake back, yelling, "Happy birthday, Ethari!"He turned to Runaan, elbowing him discreetly. Thankfully, his friend followed his lead. The craftsman flushed a light shade of pink, the corner of his lips curling to reveal one infectious smile. "Thank you!" He called back. 

When Ethari had left, Runaan sighed. Lain glared at him with exasperation. "I know that look. Don't you dare go thinkin' the way you do sometimes. It isn't healthy." The assassin in training knew exactly was Lain was talking about. 

"If you can't aid me in this way, at least help me find something nice."

"Deal."

* * *

Ethari looked down at the gravel, the only sound of his shaky breathing blanketing his ears. It was always hard, being apart from his husband. It felt like just another mission. Runaan would be gone for two weeks, and come back tired and, many times, bruised. But he would _come back._ Always _._ Except now, that comfort was gone. 

He shook his head. Ru wouldn't want him to feel this way. A trip to the Adoraburr meadow would do him some good. His husband had always play scolded him not to sink too far into his work. Oftentimes, he would drag him out into the bright daylight, even though he was the one who preferred to stay in the shadows. 

* * *

It had been four hours. Four hours, and Runaan hadn't found anything for Ethari. Everything had been too vivacious or showy. Tiadrin had joined in on the party with them later that day, but even with her skills, they hadn't been victorious. Sunset was high, and they would have to begin their nightly training. 

Runaan decided to take a break from his search, and take a walk through the Adoraburr meadow. Those little creatures always stuck to his clothes, but they were too cute to get annoyed at. 

The tall grass swished and rustled loudly, even with his mastery of stealth. In the middle of the grove, was a tall tree. Many animals took solace there, with the acceptation of one elf. Or two, for that matter. 

When Runaan stopped to climb the tree, he heard music. It sounded a bit like the melodies played at the square, but less upbeat and more peaceful. Curious, he began to scale the twisty tree. 

Hauling himself up to the last branch, he saw none other than Ethari. He was playing a silver lute, humming quietly to himself. The song stopped when he looked down to meet Runaan's eyes. "Oh! I didn't see you there, please, join me." 

The assassin nimbly leapt up, taking a seat next to the craftsman. "Er, I wasn't able to get you anything, but. . . happy birthday," He said suddenly. Ethari raised his eyebrows. "Runaan, your company is just as great as any of the gifts I've received ." 

Runaan's eyes grew wide. "You think so?" He breathed. Ethari's nod was bashful. If only he knew. . . "I take pleasure in being of your presence, as well." A sheepish groan only audible to himself drew from his throat. _You might as well say that Ethari is the most beautiful being you've ever laid eyes on._

The craftsman blushed as he grinned toothily, "Thank you! Oh, I have some free time right about now. You assassins also have a break until evening training?" When the answer was a nod, he clasped his hands together. "Great! If you have time, maybe we could spend some time together?" 

Runaan could hardly believe his ears, "Of course!" 

The two elves talked for a long while. On Ethari's side, puns, stories, and questions, and on Runaan's side, tales from training hours and answers. But their time would have to come to an end. Both of them would have to get back to work, but not before exchanging a friendly glance. It was both secretive and humorous and knowing, like they were two elflings after a playdate. 

* * *

Ethari looked up at the tree they had met in. It hard grown up so much, becoming big and strong. He sighed, but this time, he was at peace. Happy memories flooded in, drowning him like the falling rays of sun. 

And maybe, just maybe, he felt the reassuring touch of Runaan, caressing his cheek and telling him that all would be right. All the bad feelings of being consumed and gnawed away by grief, and those empty nights crying alone washed away like the tide.

 _I think I'm ready to go back home_. Was a content thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my two disaster dumbasses that are so smitten with each other they can't even see that both of them are blushing at the same time so much I'm crying.


	8. The Vows of the Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive (ish) I swear

"Hold still," Ethari instructed gently. He and Runaan were sitting cross-legged in front of their mirror; Ethari braiding his husband's silky, abundant hair into a plait. The two of them were hosting Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and a certain couple who were both generals. 

Runaan had found out the hard way that they could be a formidable opponent just earlier in the day. He was still incredibly miffed about it, and Ethari took that moment as a chance to spend some quality time with his favorite assassin. 

The craftsman wove another three strands of hair together, looking back up at the mirror once he was satisfied with how secure it was. Two faces stared back at them: one with a pleased grin, the other involuntarily sour. 

"Oh, brighten up." 

"Mm, what do you mean?"

Ethari braided another section, inwardly sighing with exasperated affection. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you're still upset on how you were bested this morning." 

"Yes, to a Sunfire elf and a human." 

"We promised Rayla _and_ Callum to treat them with utmost respect, remember? Amaya is one of the boy's last remaining family members left. And Janai is very dear to them as well."

Runaan's expression lost its edge, eyes faltering from their icy glare. Perhaps he wasn't fully supportive of Callum yet, but he really was truly regretful of the toll the human suffered. The assassin still thought about how he wished he could've reversed his actions. 

He was so lost in thought, he wasn't aware of Ethari cupping his jaw with his free hand. "I know what you're thinking right now," he said, voice going quiet and soft with emotion. "Please, don't do that to yourself. I wouldn't be able to bear it." 

The assassin held his tinkerer's wrist, gazing into his eyes. They were filled with such warmth, yet in the depths lingered sadness. He'd seen them like that before, and it hurt every single time. The war between the humans and elves; Xadia and the Five Great Kingdoms had taken its fatal blow on everyone, including them. 

This was Ethari, the man he loved. The man that had stood by his side through everything. The man that gave him a reason to wake up in the morning no matter how hard it was. He would risk it all for him, and vice versa. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He murmured, voice barely above a whisper. 

Ethari shook his head, his lips forming a rueful half smile. "Stop, you don't have to be sorry for anything." He fastened the tail of Runaan's braid, pleased with his work. The craftsman held his husband's face in his calloused, but somehow soft hands. "I'm not leaving you until you smile, understand?"

Runaan cracked an apologetic smile, and wrapped his arms around Ethari's shoulders. "Have I told you that I love you with all my heart?" 

Ethari neared closer, grinning with true joy."Only at our wedding. And maybe a hundred other times."

The couple relished a moment, taking each other's presence in like it would be their last. Runaan pressed a kiss to Ethari's lips.

Neither of them knew how long the kiss was. The two would've held it for longer if they hadn't heard footsteps racing up to their door.

Rayla poked her head into the bedroom; beaming saucily. "Runaan! You up for a rematch?" He voice turned sort of singsongy, like she was making a tease (and she was), "Janai's sharpening her Sunforge blade. . ." 

Her foster father groaned. "I think I'll pass." Right beside him, Ethari just chuckled. 

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Um....I'm back from the dead....sort of. I'm sorry for taking so long, and if you don't want to hear a lengthy explanation, I don't want for you to bother yourself with reading this next part. I wrote four to five chapters after I finished Ethari's birthday fic. I wasn't happy with any of them, and ended up deleting them. 
> 
> I've had really bad depression since August, but it didn't become really severe until two months ago. On some days I feel like I can barely function, and when I can I overthink everything, or constantly fear like I'm going to fail at everything. 
> 
> If you read the whole passage above, thanks for listening. I'm super sorry I haven't been active for over two months, and two more chapters will be on their way in the next week or two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this :)


End file.
